staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Grudnia 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5262 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5262); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5263 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5263); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 15; magazyn 08:25 Palce lizać - odc. 6/9 - Zmowa - txt - str.777; serial TVP 09:05 Cudowne pieski (Miracle Dogs Too); komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:35 Niech się święci 1 maja; cykl dokumentalny 11:05 Miejsce z historią - Złotoryja - Złote miasto; cykl reportaży 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2094; teleturniej muzyczny 13:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg ( STUDIO ) 13:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg 15:15 Wiadomości 15:25 Pogoda 15:35 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5264 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5264); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5265 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5265); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1598; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1987 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2095; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Niemądry Wojtuś, odc. 15 (Don’t be silly Billy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Skarby Małgosi - odc. 24 (Galapagos creatures); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Trójka uciekinierów (Three Fugitives) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 22:15 Domino - cz. 2 (Burn Up ep. 2); dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2007) 23:55 Krwawy ring (Ring of Death); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Sprawa Marie Besnard - cz. 2 Sprawiedliwość (Marie Besnard, L'empoisonneuse, 2/2 La Justice); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 03:05 Znów możesz marzyć (Marche et reve!); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2002) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 140 (MASH (s. VI, Y 118)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977) 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 27/48; talk-show 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 73 - Cena honoru 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Ewa Wencel 11:15 Pogotowie modowe 11:35 Tak możesz - (10) Pożegnanie z Afryką... w łazience; magazyn 11:50 Doktor Martin - odc. 31ost. (Doc Martin s. 4, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 12:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Mów za siebie; serial TVP 13:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (34); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 508 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Tancerze - odc. 33 "Show must go on"; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:35 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 11/12 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 55; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Kabaretożercy - (3); teleturniej 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 425 - Sceny balkonowe; serial TVP 21:10 moje.polskieradio.pl - jubileusz 85-lecia; koncert 22:45 Święty związek (Holy matrimony) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994) 00:25 Zabójczy lek (Deadly medicine); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 02:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:05 Kickboxer 2 - Powrót (Kickboxer 2 - The Road Back); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:05 Co nam w duszy gra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 6 Miłość; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Buli - odc. 30/57 Buli i magiczny napój, Ślub Bulego (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - ROLMOPSY I ŚLEDZIE W CZERWONYM WINIE; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 1/13 - Spotkanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1588; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (13) gość: Irena Szewińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 65* - Pozory; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 779; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (65) - Cyganie morza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1588; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 13 - Klęska zwycięstwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (104); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Krawczyk & Bregović "Mój przyjacielu..."; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 420 - Chora na dziecko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Wrzeciono czasu; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Katarzyna Figura, Andrzej Konfratiuk, Krystyna Kondratiuk, Janusz Kondratiuk, Vera Kondratiuk, Janina Morawska, Zygmunt Morawski, Marek Grzebiela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 13 - Klęska zwycięstwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1588; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 M jak miłość - odc. 779; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:50 Chopin - Polska, Europa, świat; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Dom - odc. 14/25 - Ta mała wiolonczelistka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 7/9* - Spisek; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1434 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Calineczka 8:55 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 25 9:25 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 26 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 157 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 158 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 85 Sezon: 3 11:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 13 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 228 13:00 Niania Odcinek: 25 13:30 Niania Odcinek: 26 14:05 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1207 14:50 Benny Hill Odcinek: 52 15:15 Benny Hill Odcinek: 12 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 86 Sezon: 3 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 10 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1208 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 178 20:00 Brzdąc w opałach 22:05 Drakula 0:55 Górski patrol 2:50 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 682 4:40 TV market TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 185 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1362 Sezon: 8 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:45 Mango - Telezakupy 13:50 Niania Odcinek: 109 Sezon: 8 14:20 Niania Odcinek: 110 Sezon: 8 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 555 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 186 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 766 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Speed Racer 22:50 Atak pająków 0:55 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 1:55 Arkana magii 2:50 Telesklep 3:15 Uwaga! 3:35 90 minut do katastrofy TV 4 6:00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program mariusza maksa kolonko 6:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:25 Istne Szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 61, USA 2007 11:25 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program mariusza maksa kolonko 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 77, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 41, Meksyk 2005 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 83, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 73, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 7, USA 2005 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 8, USA 2005 22:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 5, USA 2005 22:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 6, USA 2005 23:00 Zakazane uczucia - film erotyczny, USA 2000 00:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 7, USA 2005 1:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 8, USA 2005 2:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:10 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:35 VIP - program kulturalny 4:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:15 Marina Odcinek: 83 6:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 805 6:35 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 2 7:30 Plotkara Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 8:25 Brzydula Odcinek: 153 8:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 154 9:25 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 10:25 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 11:25 Telezakupy 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina Odcinek: 84 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 2 16:00 Plotkara Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 17:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 155 17:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 156 18:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 19:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 20:00 Pancho Villa we własnej osobie 22:20 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 6 23:10 Zapaleńcy 0:50 Arkana magii TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 77 7:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 597 8:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 77 9:30 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 21 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 77 11:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 598 12:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 3 12:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 78 13:00 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 78 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 78 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Nieznośne cwaniaki 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Karmelowy obóz Odcinek: 17 19:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 18 19:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 62 20:00 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 20 20:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 29 21:00 Uwaga, żarty! Odcinek: 8 21:30 Strach się bać! Odcinek: 16 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 69 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 65 23:00 Dziewczyny na ekran Odcinek: 16 23:30 W cieniu śmierci 1:30 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 27 7:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 205 8:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1206 8:45 Samo życie Odcinek: 1542 9:30 Tajemnice losu 10:15 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 62 11:15 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 205 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka Odcinek: 302 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 94 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 201 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 321 15:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 64 16:00 Adam i Ewa Odcinek: 132 16:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 206 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka Odcinek: 303 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 2 19:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 28 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1207 21:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1543 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 322 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 202 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 55 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 95 0:30 Drogówka Odcinek: 303 1:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 1543 1:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 28 2:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 2 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1207 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 202 4:30 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 1 5:15 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 62 TVP Kultura 08:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 4/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Henryk Wieniawski: Polonaise brillante A - dur op. 21; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 11 Cierpliwość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Sztuka Patrzenia - Malarstwo holenderskie w Muzeum Narodowym w Poznaniu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Sztuka Ekranowana - Krzysztof Izdebski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Profesor na drodze; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk.:Józef Nalberczak, Jolanta Bohdal, Jerzy Braszka, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Andrzej Jurczak, Zygmunt Malawski, Józef Nowak, Leonard Pietraszak, Bogusław Sochnacki, Henryk Staszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Miniatury muzyczne - Zawstydzona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Palety - Shitao - Unikalne pociągnięcie pędzla (Palettes/Shitao); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach 2 - odc. 9 (Leszek Kołakowski "O maskach"); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Tajemnica Devy (The Secret of Deva); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Nieme kino szwedzkie - "Furman śmierci"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Nieme kino szwedzkie - Furman śmierci (Korkarlen/The Phantom Carriage); film fabularny kraj prod.Szwecja (1921); reż.:Victor Sjostrom; wyk.:Victor Sjostrom, Einar Axelsson, Hilda Borgstrom, Tore Svennberg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Portrety kobiet - Wpływ księżyca (The Moon Inside You); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania (2008); reż.:Diana Fabianova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Grudzień 1970 w Gdyni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach 2 - odc. 9 (Leszek Kołakowski "O maskach"); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Kwestionariusz Kultury - Eustachy Rylski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO, Na żywo 17:55 Z archiwum i pamięci - Andrzej Rosiewicz, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Życie Kamila Kuranta - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Kwestionariusz Kultury - Eustachy Rylski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino rosyjskie - Wyznanie miłości (Obyasneniye v lyubvi); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1977); reż.:Ilja Awerbach; wyk.:Darya Mikhajlova, Yuri Bogatyryov, Ewa Szykulska, Bruno Frejndlikh, Jurij Bogatyriew; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Kizi Mizi; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Nagi lunch (Naked Lunch); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:David Cronenberg; wyk.:Judy Davis, Julian Sands, Roy Scheider, Peter Weller; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:55 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 02:20 Rockowy początek nocy - AC/DC - Live at The Hippodrome 1977 (AC/DC - Live at The Hippodrome 1977); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1977); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Kino nocne - Ostatni linoskoczek w Armenii (The Last Tightrope Dancer in Armenia); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Armenia, Japonia (2009); reż.:Inna Sahakyan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Kawałki Mózgu - Ellery Eskelin / Andrea Parkins / Jim Black; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Rozmowy istotne - Janusz Wiśniewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Był taki dzień - 17 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:03 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Andrzej Ociepko. Wierność zasadom; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Notacje - Wacław Micuta. II Wojna Światowa i Powstanie Warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bez komentarza - Kopalnia Wujek; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Oczywiste nieoczywiste - Kultura Greków; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Ex Libris - 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Popielec - odc. 3 - Dziczyzna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 25 (K)latek na sekundę - Asystentura; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Emigranci stanu wojennego; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Siła bezsilnych - Wujek czeka na sprawiedliwość; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Prosta historia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Siła bezsilnych - Wujek czeka na sprawiedliwość; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Czas na dokument - Lot kuli; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Sieroty spod znaku wrony; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Czas Komedy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Parnas literacki - Sergiusz Piasecki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Spór o historię - Grudzień '70; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Flesz historii - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Popielec - odc. 4 - Dymy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 25 (K)latek na sekundę - Debiut; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Stacja PRL - Studenci i wyższe uczelnie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Bez komentarza - Wydarzenia Grudniowe 1970 na Wybrzeżu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Oczywiste nieoczywiste - Kultura Kaszubów; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Przystanek Gdynia Stocznia. Ofiarom Grudnia '70; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Był taki dzień - 17 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:04 Polska już nie jest w potrzebie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Encyklopedia Solidarności - Strajki pod ziemią w stanie wojennym; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły Polską - Grudzień 70; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Encyklopedia Solidarności - Bialostoczanki przeciwko WRON -ie; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Wyrwane z pamięci - Grudzień 70; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Encyklopedia Solidarności - Kościół na "Górce" - Jastrzębie Zdrój; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Życie na czerwono - Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Rozkaz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Notacje - Urszula Kozioł. Czym się stanę, gdzie będę...; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Amerykański tata Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 8:00 Biały smok 9:40 Czarodziejski flet 12:05 Czarny balonik 13:50 Speed - Niebezpieczna szybkość 15:50 Północna ściana 17:55 Antwone Fisher 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Amerykański tata Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Poirot - Morderstwo w Orient Expressie 22:40 Ciacho 0:40 Biała wstążka 3:10 Kaidan 5:05 Morska przygoda HBO 6:00 Surogaci 7:30 Załoga G 9:00 Cztery Gwiazdki 10:30 Bruce i Lloyd dorywają Smarta 11:40 Do Czech razy sztuka 13:05 Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów 14:35 Były narzeczony 16:30 Houdini: magia miłości 18:05 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 103 18:35 Ostatnia posługa 20:15 Całe życie z wariatami 22:00 HBO Stand-up Comedy Club Odcinek: 4 22:30 Mogło być gorzej Odcinek: 4 23:00 W cieniu chwały 1:10 I wszystko lśni 2:40 Zamiana 4:25 Inwazja obcych HBO 2 6:00 Droga nr 30 7:25 Wrześniowy numer 8:55 Cygańska księżniczka 10:35 Zamieszanie na Brooklynie 12:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi 13:30 Alzheimer: Taśmy zapomnianych zdarzeń 14:55 Dzieciak 16:40 Helen 18:40 Opowieść Mary 20:25 Moje życie to nie komedia romantyczna 22:00 Wilk morski Odcinek: 1 23:30 Wilk morski Odcinek: 2 1:00 Gracz 2:25 Otis 4:05 8 mm 5:30 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 103 nSport 9:00 Serwis 9:05 eMeReS 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Bayern Monachium - FC Basel 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 11:30 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Mój sport, moje życie 14:00 Serwis 14:05 CFR Kluż - AS Roma 15:00 Serwis 15:05 eMeReS 16:00 Serwis 16:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 16:30 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Tydzień na maksa 17:30 Przesłuchanie 18:00 Serwis 18:05 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Real Madryt - AJ Auxerre 20:00 Serwis 20:05 Mój sport, moje życie 21:00 Serwis 21:05 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 21:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 22:00 Serwis 22:05 eMeReS 23:00 Serwis 23:05 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 0:00 Olympique Marsylia - Chelsea Londyn TVP Sport 08:05 Wyścigi samochodowe - Kia Cee'd Cup - podsumowania sezonu 2010; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 TELEZAKUPY 10:50 Vancouver 2010 - Polskie sukcesy; reportaż; STEREO 11:20 Vancouver 2010 - Adam Małysz; reportaż; STEREO 12:20 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (20 km mężczyzn) kraj prod.Słowenia (2010); STEREO, 16:9 14:15 Ze sportowego archiwum - Cena sukcesu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (15 km kobiet); STEREO, 16:9 16:45 Wyścigi samochodowe - Kia Cee'd Cup - podsumowania sezonu 2010; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Wisła Can Pack Kraków - CRAS Basket Taranto; STEREO, 16:9 18:35 Z archiwum TVP - Polskie niespodzianki na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Gala Mistrzów (Gala Mistrzów) kraj prod.Grecja (2010); STEREO, 16:9 19:10 Jeździectwo - Cavaliada Poznań CUP 2010; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. '86 - Argentyna - Anglia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Vancouver 2010 - Polskie sukcesy; reportaż; STEREO 01:15 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Dubaju 10:15 Pool Talk - gość specjalny 10:30 Puchar Świata w Calgary 11:00 Puchar Świata w Pokljuce 12:00 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 13:00 Liga Europejska 13:30 Puchar Świata w Harrachovie 14:00 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu 15:00 Puchar Świata w Val Gardena-Gröden 16:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Dubaju 18:45 Eurogole Flesz 18:55 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu 20:00 Turniej "Bigger's Better" w Nikozji 22:30 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu 23:30 Puchar Świata w Park City 0:30 Freeride Spirit 0:45 Puchar Świata w Park City TVN 24 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:45 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 21:00 Polska i świat 21:20 Rozmowa bardzo polityczna 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:50 Bilans dnia 0:00 Piaskiem po oczach 0:20 Polska i świat 1:00 Rozmowa bardzo polityczna 1:30 Fakty po Faktach 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 2:55 Supermeteo 3:00 Dzień po dniu 4:00 Multikino 4:20 Polska i świat 5:10 Polska i świat 5:55 Supermeteo TVP Info 05:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:54 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 127; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Biała koszula; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Krwawe rubiny Czerwonych Khmerów (Ruby Trafficking: Blood - Red Gemstones/Trafics: les rubis des Khmers Rouges); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Forum - wydanie 127; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:37 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:13 Forum - wydanie 127; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:56 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:13 Elementarz mam - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO 05:37 Forum - wydanie 127; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku